My Son is My Partner
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Baekhyun tidak berkeinginan untuk menikah lagi, karena dia hanya ingin berfokus pada kedua anaknya. ChanBaek ft HunBaek & KaiBaek. GS. Sorry for Typo.
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya, wajahnya sangat lelah. Dia membuka blazer kerjanya dan berjalan keruang tengah. Meletakkan tas kerjanya asal diatas meja kemudian duduk menyender disofa. Pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Mesin _fotocopy_ yang rumah membuat dia harus bolak-balik lantai lima-lantai tiga.

"Chanyeol! Sehun! Mama sudah pulang!" dia berteriak cukup keras, memberitaukan kedua anaknya kalau dia sudah pulang.

Dia mendengar sautan anaknya dari kamar mereka masing-masing. Mungkin kedua anaknya sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka.

Baekhyun merupakan _single parent_. Suaminya meninggalkan dia saat Chanyeol berumur tujuh tahun dan Sehun berumur lima tahun. Membuat dia kerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi kedua anaknya. Dia sangat membenci suaminya, sehingga membuat dia tidak berkeinginan untuk menikah lagi. Lagipula, dia hanya ingin berfokus pada anaknya.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **My Son is My Partner**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park (Byun) Chanyeol**

 **Oh (Byun) Sehun**

 **AND OTHER**

 _Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak kesengajaan._

 _Fanfict ini PWP –Porn without plot- dan juga genderswtich jika kalian tidak suka silahkan klik close._

 _Please don't plagiat, dan jangan lupa RnR. Tolong hargai Seulla._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

CUP

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat seseorang mencium bibirnya sekilas. Dia baru sadar, ternyata dia tertidur diatas sofa. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati anak tertuanya yang sedang mencondongkan wajahnya didepannya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi anaknya.

"Mama sudah bangun? Sebaiknya jangan tidur disini, tidak bagus untuk kesehatan mama."

Chanyeol –anak tertua Baekhyun- mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk merangkul tubuh ibunya dan menaruh kepala ibunya diatas pundaknya.

"Mana Sehun?" Baekhyun menyamankan posisi kepalanya diatas pundak Chanyeol. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkin masih sibuk dengan tugasnya," tangan Chanyeol mengambil remot yang tidak jauh darinya. Dia menyalakan televisi dan mencari acara yang bagus. Matanya melirik kearah ibunya yang kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia tersenyum dan mengambil sebelah tangan Baekhyun, menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun diatas selangkangannya dan meremas tangan itu. Dia mengerang pelan saat remasan tangannya ditangan Baekhyun membuat penisnya yang masih lemas ikut teremas.

"Chan, mama lelah~"

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan ucapan ibunya, dia semakin meremas tangan Baekhyun dan sebelah tangannya lagi mulai meremas pinggang Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum senang saat mendengar nafas Baekhyun yang memberat. Wanita itu bergerak gelisah masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol mematikan televisi, setelah itu dia langsung menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk melumat bibirnya. Bibirnya terus menekan bibir Baekhyun, lidahnya mulai memasuki mulut Baekhyun.

"Nghh~"

Lenguhan Baekhyun membuat penisnya tegang dibalik celananya. Tangannya menangkup payudara kiri Baekhyun dan meremasnya kasar. Sedangkan lumatannya dibibir Baekhyun semakin kasar.

"Chan hhh~"

Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menjilati lehernya. Mulutnya terus terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan saat rok ketatnya dinaikkan keatas dan tangan nakal Chanyeol mengelus pahanya. Baekhyun membuka lebar pahanya dan memajukan pinggulnya, vaginanya sudah sangat basah sekarang.

KREK

Kemeja kerja berwarna putih miliknya sudah terkoyak saat dengan kasar Chanyeol merobeknya. Kini tubuh atas Baekhyun hanya tertutupi sebuah bra hitam yang sangat kontras dengan tubuh putihnya. Belum lagi kedua payudaranya yang terjepit karena bra yang dikenakannya sangat sempit.

"Ini sangat indah ma…" Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya didepan dada Baekhyun. matanya menatap lapar dua bongkahan bulat didepannya. Kedua tangannya mengelus payudara Baekhyun dan menekan samping payudara itu, membuat payudara itu seperti akan meloncat keluar.

"Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya kearah kepala Chanyeol dan mengelus surai hitamnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang melihat payudaranya, dengan genit dia membusungkan dadanya.

"Sangat suka! Sampai aku selalu ingin menyusu."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan satu payudaranya dan meremasnya, jari-jarinya memelintir putingnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu dengan jelas tepat didepan wajahnya tidak sengaja meneteskan air liurnya.

"Kalau begitu menyusulah anakku," tangan Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol kearah payudaranya yang terbebas. Dia menggesekkan puting tegangnya dibibir tebal Chanyeol. Dia menggeram kesal saat Chanyeol menggodanya dengan diam mematung sambil membuka mulutnya. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya dan memasukkan putingnya kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

"Hisap aahhh~"

Chanyeol yang sudah puas menggoda ibunya, akhirnya menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Mulutnya menghisap kuat putting Baekhyun. dia menggesekkan giginya diputing tegang Baekhyun, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi meremas payudara yang bebas dari hisapannya.

"AKH!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat satu tangan mencubit _klitoris_ nya dari luar celana dalam yang dikenakannya. Matanya dapat melihat Sehun yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol. Masih dengan menekan kepala Chanyeol, dia tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun.

"Kemari aahh Sehun~"

Chanyeol yang mendengar nama Sehun langsung melepas kulumannya hingga terdengar bunyi 'plop'.

"Oh, Sehun."

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi Baekhyun menjadi duduk menyender disofa –sebelumnya Chanyeol hampir menindih Baekhyun- sedangkan Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat kedua anaknya itu melepaskan kain yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sehingga membuat dia telanjang bulat.

"Kalian memulai tanpa diriku."

Sehun duduk disamping Baekhyun, mengikuti Chanyeol yang juga duduk disisi kiri Baekhyun. Tangannya membuka lebar paha Baekhyun dan mengelus vaginanya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan tugasmu," ucap Chanyeol santai. Dia membuka celana beserta dalaman yang dikenakan, sehingga memperlihatkan penisnya yang menegang. Dia berdiri diatas sofa dengan Baekhyun yang berada diantara selangkangannya. Tangannya memegang penis besarnya dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun dengan ujungnya yang tumpul.

"Ma, buka matamu. Lihat pemandangan didepanmu," bibir tebal Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat mata ibunya yang menatap sayu kearah penisnya. "Menyukainya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia membuka mulutnya saat penis Chanyeol mengelus bibirnya. Mulutnya menghisap penis Chanyeol yang sepenuhnya sudah memenuhi mulutnya. Dia hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya, penisnya keluar-masuk melecehkan mulut Baekhyun.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya mendengus lalu berjongkok didepan vagina Baekhyun. lidahnya menjilat bibirnya, vagina ibunya memang yang terbaik. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya membuka-tutup lubang Baekhyun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, menjulurkan lidahnya agar masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Hhmmppp!" tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat merasakan hisapan Sehun divaginanya. Tangannya menekan kepala Sehuun agar semakin dalam merasakan vaginanya.

"Ngghh sayang aahh…"

Baekhyun melotot saat Chanyeol menekan penisnya ditenggorokkannya, tanda lelaki itu sudah sampai _klimaks_ nya. Baekhyun menghisap kuat penis Chanyeol agar tidak ada spermanya yang tersisa.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun lalu merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengusapkan penis licinnya diatas payudara dan puting Baekhyun.

"Hanya dengan mulutmu saja sudah sangat nikmat," setelah duduk disamping Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencium bibirnya. Meremas kasar payudaranya.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu melepas ciumanya. Dia menginginkan penis Sehun. "Sehun~ kemarikan penismu sayang."

Baekhyun mendorong pundak Sehun membuat anak keduanya itu duduk dilantai. Dia merangkak kearah Sehun kemudian mengendus selangkangannya, menciumi penis Sehun dari luar celana yang dikenakannya.

"Mmhh Ma hh~"

Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar, membuka celananya didepan wajah Baekhyun membuat penis tegangnya langsung menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

Melihat penis tegang Sehun, Baekhyun langsung melahap penis itu dan menggerakkan kepalanya sehingga penis itu keluar-masuk mulutnya.

"Aahh~"

Sehun membantu Baekhyun dengan menaikkan pinggulnya. Dia duduk dengan menopang tangannya dibelakang, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang menikmati penisnya dengan pantatnya yang menungging tinggi, memperlihatkan lubang berkedutnya pada Chanyeol yang sedang mengocok penisnya dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Hhmmpp~"

Baekhyun semakin menunggingkan pantatnya dan membuka lebar kakinya saat merasakan ujung tumpul penis Chanyeol menggesek lubangnya.

"Lubangmu sangat nakal jalang," Chanyeol menampar bongkahan pantat Baekhyun hingga memerah. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari vagina Baekhyun dengan lubang yang berkedut dan _klitoris_ yang memerah.

Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Sehun dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol . "Kalau begitu, perkosa lubangku yang lapar ini~"

Chanyeol menggeram mendengar _dirty talk_ yang diucapkan Baekhyun. dengan tidak sabaran, Chanyeol memegang pinggul Baekhyun dan langsung memasukkan seluruh batang penisnya kedalam lubang vagina Baekhyun. Pinggulnya langsung bergerak, menggenjot lubang Baekhyun.

Sehun yang merasa diacuhkan, menggoyangkan penisnya didepan bibir Baekhyun. "Dapat penis lain melupakan penisku hm?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dan menggeleng. Dia kembali mamasukkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya, menghisap, menjilat dan menggesekkannya dengan giginya.

"Aahh Baek hhh," Sehun semakin menekan kepala Baekhyun saat _klimaks_ nya sudah dekat. Dia langsung menaikkan pinggulnya saat penisnya menembakkan sperma yang langsung ditelan oleh Baekhyun.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Penisnya sudah membesar dan berkedut. Dia langsung menarik Baekhyun kearahnya setalh mencabut penisnya. Dia merebahkan Baekhyun dilantai kemudian mengocok penisnya didepan payudara Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari anaknya akan _klimaks_ , membusungkan dadanya dan mengarahkan putingnya kearah ujung penis Chanyeol. Menggesek-gesekkan putingnya.

"Aahhh~" Chanyeol mendesah panjang saat sperma miliknya menyemprot membasahi wajah dan dada Baekhyun. Dengan gemas, Chanyeol meratakan spermanya didada, leher dan wajah Baekhyun membuat perempuan itu mengkilat.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga kakaknya itu menjauh dari Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pasrah. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjilati kedua bongkahan bulat didada Baekhyun. menggoda putingnya dengan giginya. Penisnya yang kembali tegang dia arahkan kelubang Baekhyun.

"Buka lebar kakimu jalang," Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Sehun. Dia menatap sayu kearah Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher anaknya.

"Cepat perkosa aku aahhh gatal sekali hhh~"

Sehun menggeram saat seluruh batang penisnya diremas oleh dinding-dinding lubang Baekhyun. dia menggerakkan pinggulnya sesaat setelah Baekhyun berucap _"Move_ ".

Mulutnya sibuk memberikan tanda didada Baekhyun, sesekali mengulum putingnya. Tangannya memelintir _klitoris_ Baekhyun, memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi perempuan dibawahnya.

"Aahh Sehun hhh~"

Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat penis Sehun masuk lebih dalam menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Tangannya meremas rambut Sehun melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Tangan Chanyeol sibuk menggenggam dan mengocok penisnya saat melihat penis Sehun keluar-masuk lubang Baekhyun. masih dengan mengocok penisnya, Chanyeol berjalan kearah kedua orang itu.

"Sehun berbagilah."

Sehun yang mengerti, membalikkan keadaannya dengan Baekhyun, membuat ibunya berada diatasnya. Chanyeol mengelus bongkahan pantat Baekhyun. kedua tangannya melebarkan belahan pantat Baekhyun kemudian menggesekkan penisnya dilubang anal Baekhyun.

"AAKHH!" remasan tangan Baekhyun dirambut Sehun semakin keras saat Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya dilubang analnya. _Double_ penetrasi. Air liur Baekhyun sampai menetes saking nikmatnya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menggerakkan pinggul mereka berlainan arah. Jika Chanyeol masuk, Sehun keluar. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aahh terushh aahh aku hampir hhh~"

Sehun melumat bibir Baekhyun dan memainkann payudara Baekhyun. membuat _klimaks_ perempuan itu semaki dekat. Baekhyun bergetar saat mendapatkan _klimaks_ nya. Cairannya meluber hingga kepahanya yang kemudian dijilat oleh Chanyeol.

Penis Sehun yang berlumuran cairan Baekhyun, semakin mudah keluar-masuk. Dia semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya saat _klimaks_ nya sudah dekat. Diikuti juga oleh Chanyeol.

Dengan berbarengan, kedua lelaki itu mengeluarkan penisnya dan mengarahkan pada Baekhyun yang tertidur pasrah sambil memejamkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya, menanti sperma yang akan keluar.

CROT CROT

Wajah, dada dan rambut Baekhyun penuh dengan cairan putih kental yang membuat dirinya semakin menggoda. Dengan gerakan yang sensual, dia menjilat sperma yang berada disekitar bibirnya. Jari-jarinya juga mencolek cairan yang berada didadanya dan menjilatinya dengan pelan. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari kedua lelaki yang masih mengatur nafas mereka.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat ibunya terduduk. Mencium bibirnya dengan kasar dan menggendongnya seperti koala.

"Kita harus mandi."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahannya saat Chanyeol kembali menyesap lehernya. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Ngahahaha apaan ini? Aku ga ngelanjutin Sexy Aunt, tapi bikin ini wkwkwkwk. Gajanji lah ya buat ngelanjutin :v btw, gimana eNCehnya? Kurang hot? Pas? Atau terlalu hot? Hahaha please jangan bunuh Seulla gara-gara bikin Baek jadi emak-emak seksi lagi wkwk.

Sorry fot Typo. Aku Cuma ngerjain ini empat jam, hahahaha. Okelah silahkan hina-hina .g saya dikolom review. Thank you~ jangan lupa RnR ya! Kalo engga dosa (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki perkarangan sekolah Sehun. dia rela izin dari kantornya demi mengurusi anaknya ini. Sehun itu ada-ada saja, Memukul murid lain. Baekhyun hanya dapat mengelus dadanya menghadapi sikap sentimental anaknya itu. Sehun sangat berbeda dari Chanyeol. Sehun sangat kekanakan, padahal saat seumurnya Chanyeol bisa lebih dewasa.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam, dia masuk kedalam dan mendapati sang anak yang sedang duduk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Permisi kepala sekolah."

"Ah ya Nyonya Byun, silahkan duduk."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan duduk disamping anaknya. Dia kembali menghela nafasnya saat anaknya itu tidak menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?"

"Dia memukul anak dari kelas sebelah," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan karena ini sudah menjadi kasus ketiga untuk Sehun, kami pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk memberikan _skors_ dua hari untuk Sehun."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya –lagi-. Dia tau kalau ini akan terjadi. Setelah meminta maaf dan izin kepada kepala sekolah, Baekhyun menarik anaknya untuk meninggalkan sekolah.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **My Son is My Partner**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park (Byun) Chanyeol**

 **Oh (Byun) Sehun**

 **AND OTHER**

 _Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak kesengajaan._

 _Fanfict ini PWP –Porn without plot- dan juga genderswtich jika kalian tidak suka silahkan klik close._

 _Please don't plagiat, dan jangan lupa RnR. Tolong hargai Seulla._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

Baekhyun tidak menegur Sehun sampai mereka sampai dirumah. Dia sangat kecewa pada anaknya itu.

"Ma… aku minta maaf."

Bahkan permintaan maaf anaknya itu benar-benar tidak dia indahkan. Biar saja, ini menjadi hukuman untuk Sehun, kapan anaknya itu bisa bersikap dewasa? Dia sudah berumur tujun belas tahun.

Baehyun menatap kearah Sehun saat anaknya itu menghalangi langkahnya. Wajah Sehun sudah memerah sekarang.

"Kumohon…"

"Kau sudah sering melakukan ini Sehun, kapan kau bersikap dewasa?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. DIa takut. Ibunya ini sangat jarang marah, tapi jika melihat ibunya diam karena kesalahannya itu lebih menyeramkan.

"Aku hanya membela diriku, dia mengejekku."

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Masuk kekamarmu, kau tidak boleh keluar sampai makan malam nanti."

"Tapi…"

"Sehun!"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sehun berlari menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun yang sedang asik dialam mimpinya terpaksa bangun saat mendengar ponselnya yang berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan video dari Chanyeol. Setelah merapikan rambutnya dan duduk diatas kasurnya, Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan anaknya itu. tampilan pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah tampan anaknya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

" _Tidak ma, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau aku akan pulang agak malam karena ada kelas pengganti."_

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Anaknya ini memang sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester tiga.

"Baiklah, jangan lupakan makanmu," Baekhyun dapat melihat anaknya yang mengangguk patuh.

" _Sehun membuat masalah lagi?"_ Baekhyun mengangguk dan memasang wajah heran, darimana Chanyeol tau. _"Sehun tadi meneleponku dan dia merengek agar mama tidak memarahinya."_

Baekhyun menggeleng. Kapan Sehun itu bisa bersikap lebih dewasa.

" _Biarkan saja ma, sekali-sekali hokum dia."_

"Iya, mama tau."

Keduanya diam. Baekhyun masih menatap wajah Chanyeol yang berada dilayar ponselnya, begitupula Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

" _Hei, aku merindukanmu Baek."_

Baekhyun tau, jika Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya dengan Baekhyun… dia tidak melihatnya sebagai ibu lagi, tetapi sebagai wanitanya. Bibir Baekhyun membuat senyuman diwajah cantiknya. Walaupun terlihat sangat tidak sopan, dia sangat menyukai saat namanya dipanggil seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

" _Phone-sex?"_ Baekhyun diam. Ini masih siang, dia tidak mau dicuaca yang panas seperti ini tubuhnya juga panas. " _Ayolah, penisku sudah menegang."_

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat Chanyeol mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada selangkangannya yang sudah membesar. Baekhyun rasa vaginanya sudah sangat basah hanya dengan melihat gundukan itu.

"Baiklah…"

" _Cepat telanjangi dirimu."_

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia menaruh ponselnya diatas kasur kemudian membuka eluruh kain yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Dimana anaknya itu berada sekarang. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponselnya.

"Kau sekarang berada dimana?"

" _Atap. Cepatlah, aku hanya punya waktu dua puluh menit. Perlihatkan tubuhmu Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat sikap tidak sabaran itu. dia kembali menaiki kasurnya dan duduk disana. Ponselnya dia berdirikan didepannya dengan sebuah kotak tissue untuk menyenderkannya.

Baekhyun duduk dengan membuka lebar kakinya menghadap kearah ponselnya. dia tersenyum miring saat melihat wajah _mupeng_ anaknya.

"Bagaimana? Suka dengan pemandangan yang kau lihat?"

" _Sangat suka. Coba kau masukkan jarimu, bayangkan itu adalah penisku."_

Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Dia membawa tangannya mengelus dada, perut hingga selangkangannya, membayangkan tangan itu adalah tangan kasar Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya mengelus dan menekan _klitoris_ nya. "Aahhh~" satu desahan lolos dari bibirnya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Baekhyun dapat memasukkan kedua jarinya.

Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang mengocok penisnya. Sialan, lelaki itu menyeringai dengan tangan yang memegang penis besarnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya, Chanyeol sekarang mengarahkan kameranya hanya pada penisnya. Baekhyun mengerang sendiri melihat penis berurat itu.

" _Gerakan jarimu. 'korek' dindingnya dan temukan titik kenikmatanmu. Itu cukup dalam Baek nghh."_

Baekhyun kembali menuruti ucapan Chanyeol. Dengan menyenderkan dirinya pada sandaran ranjang, dia mencoba mengeluar-masukkan kedua jarinya. "AKH!" Baekhyun menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Dengan mudah dia terus menyentuh titik itu. desahannya mulai tidak dapat dikontol. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat saat dia melihat penis yang berkedut dilayar ponselnya.

"Aahhh Chanyeol aahh nikmat hhh~"

" _Remas dadamu Baek sshh mainkan putingnya."_

Tangan Baekhyun yang menganggur meraba payudaranya. Meremas, menekan dan memelintir putingnya. Sangat nikmat, apalagi dia membayangkan tangan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Chanyeol hhh aku aaahhh ingin sshhh."

" _Tahan dulu sshh aku juga ingin keluar aahh Baekhyun."_

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng. Ini sangat nikmat. Jarinya tidak pernah berhenti bergerak, bahkan empat jarinya sudah menerobos lubangnya saat ini. merasa tidak berdaya lagi, Baekhyun mulai merebahkan dirinya dengan vagina yang sangat dekat pada ponselnya. dia masih menggerakkan jarinya dan juga memainkan payudaranya.

Chanyeol yang melihat vagina Baekhyun sangat jelas menggeram keras saat melihat cairan putih mulai membasahi selangkangan itu. Belum lagi posisi Baekhyun yang sangat 'mengundang'.

"Ngghh ahhh aku tidak aahh kuat sshh CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol menatap takjub pada vagina yang dilumuri cairan itu. Dia menjilat bibirnya, ingin sekali merasakan cairan itu. tidak lama, diapun mengeluarkan cairannya diatas tangannya.

"Aaahh Baekhyun hh~"

Baekhyun tidak bergerak, jarinya masih berada didalam lubangnya. Tidak, dia tidak puas. Dia ingin Chanyeol.

" _Aku tutup dulu sayang, tunggu aku nanti malam."_

Kemudian Baekhyun hanya bisa kembali terlelap dengan lubangnya yang masih terisi empat jarinya.

.

.

Sehun menatap ibunya dalam diam. Baekhyun masih belum menegurnya, tapi perempuan itu masih memperhatikan dirinya dengan membuatkan makan malam.

"Ma?"

Tangannya menyentuh tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, mencoba membuat hati ibunya luluh. "Kumohon maafkan aku."

"Habiskan dulu makananmu."

Sehun kembali cemberut, tapi dia mengikuti ucapan ibunya. Kembali fokus pada makanannya. Dia curiga, Chanyeol pasti belum meminta pada ibu mereka agar memaafkannya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Sehun menyuruh Chanyeol? Baekhyun itu mudah luluh dengan kakaknya, jadi bisa saja Baekhyun akan memaafkannya saat Chanyeol meminta.

"Kenapa kau meminta kakakmu untuk menyuruh mama memaafkanmu?"

Ah, Chanyeol ternyata menepati janjinya. Tapi… kenapa ibunya itu masih marah padanya.

"Itu… mama sering luluh jika Chanyeol yang meminta jadi aku… yah begitulah."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Lain kali berusaha sendiri."

Sehun mengangguk. Dia menyelesaikan makanannya dan membawa piringnya beserta piring ibunya kewastafel kemudian mencucinya. Dia rela melakukan ini, agar ibunya tidak marah lagi.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin dia harus lebih sering marah pada anaknya itu agar dia tidak perlu bersusah payah menyuruh Sehun mencuci piring.

"Ma?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam, dia melirik sedikit kearah Sehun yang sudah selesai mencucinya. "Mama sudah tidak marah 'kan?" Sehun duduk disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh ibunya dari samping. Saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang tengah.

"Iya iya, sudah tidak marah."

Sehun terlonjak senang dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh ibunya. "Ma… aku mau susu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian meletakkan majalah yang dibacanya. Dia duduk menhadap Sehun. "Ambillah sendiri."

Sehun menganguk dan mulai merebahkan tubuh ibunya. Bibir dan hidungnya menelusuri perut dan dada Baekhyun. tangannya mengangkat baju Baekhyun hingga lepas dan membuka bra ibunya.

"Eunghh~"

Punggung Baekhyun melengkung keatas saat putingnya diemut dan dihisap oleh Sehun. Tangannya mengelus surai kecoklatan Sehun dan membusungkan dadanya membuat Sehun dapat lebih mudah menikmati 'susu'nya.

"Ehem!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Dia semakin membesarkan desahannya dan menunjukkan wajah sayu menggodanya.

"Sehun, dapat kau berbagi susumu? Aku haus."

Tanpa melepaskan kulumannya, Sehun mengangguk dan membagi tempat untuk kakaknya. Chanyeol yang melihat payudara Baekhyun yang menganggur langsung meremas dan melahapnya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

Dari siang tadi dia sudah memikirkan perempuan ini. Memikirkan tubuh ini. Kemudian sesampainya dia dirumah, matanya menangkap tubuh _topless_ Baekhyun. Jangan salahkan dia jika bermain kasar nanti.

Cppkk

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya kemudian mencium kasar bibir Baekhyun. Tangannya meremas payudara Baekhyun yang dikulumnya tadi.

"Aku selesai dengan 'susu'ku. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas tambahan sebagai hukumanku," Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengelus wajah Sehun. "Bye cantik," dia memberikan sentuhan terakhir untuk bibir, puting, dan vagina Baekhyun sebelum berlari kearah kamarnya.

"Jadi…" Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda kearah Chanyeol saat anaknya itu mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Tangannya melingkar indah di leher Chanyeol. "Berdua. Itu yang aku inginkan dari siang cantik."

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengendong tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kekamar perempuan itu. masuk dan menutup pintu itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

"Aaahhh Chan aahhh~"

Baekhyun menaikkan pinggulnya saat kepala Chanyeol sudah tenggelam diselangkangannya. Ini yang dia harapkan dari siang tadi, Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Hanya Chanyeol, tidak ada siapapun, tidak ada Sehun. karena dia hanya dapat cepat terangsang karena Chanyeol.

"Terushhh hisap aahhh iyahhh…"

Desahannya tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Baekhyun hanya ingin dirinya merasakan nikmat saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar saat cairannya mengalir keluar mengotori wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau tau, ini yang ingin aku nikmati dari siang," Chanyeol kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik ibunya. Lidahnya terjulur menjilati setiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun. Penis polosnya yang sudah berdiri tegak terus menyenggol perut dan vagina Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin penismu."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia menaikkan badannya kemudian berlutut didepan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Cih, cepat masukkan jalang."

Baekhyun langsung menggenggam penis besar Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Mulut kecilnya kini sudah dipenuhi oleh penis besar Chanyeol. Mendengar geraman dari lelaki diatasnya membuat Baekhyun semakin semangat. Dia semakin menguatkan hisapannya dan meremas testisnya. Tidak mempedulikan penis Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah kelluar-masuk mulutnya, kesempatan itu malah membuat Baekhyun menggesekkan giginya pada batang penis Chanyeol.

"Aarrghh!"

Semburan deras sperma yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol langsung ditelan Baekhyun tanpa sisa. Dia menjilati penis yang sudah lemas itu, membersihkan sisanya. Membuat penis itu kembali berdiri tegak.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran ranjang. Matanya terpejam menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatannya. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah, masukkan penisku."

Baekhyun mengerti, _women on top_. Dia duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan cepat kemudian menggesekkan penis Chanyeol pada pantatnya yang semok itu.

"Sialan Baekhyun cepat masukkan."

"Hihi sabar sayang."

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mencium pipinya. Tangan berjari lentiknya memegang penis Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya pada lubang sempitnya.

"Aakkhh/Sshh."

Keduanya mendesis nikmat saat batang penis Chanyeol sudah tenggelam sempurna dilubang Baekhyun. dengan berpegangan pada pundak Chanyeol, Baekhyun bergerak diatas Chanyeol. Perempuan itu menjepit kedua payudaranya dan mengarahkan putingnya pada bibir Chanyeol, menggesekkannya disana.

"Aaahhh kulum hhh Chan aahhh."

Chanyeol hanya membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Baekhyun yang frustasi bergerak semakin cepat saat ujung tumpul penis Chanyeol menyentuh daging kecil didalam sana, belum lagi Chanyeol yang menggodanya.

"Aahhh Chanyeol aaahh kulum aahh penismu besar sshh sialan hhh."

"Kau yang terlalu nghh sempit _babe_ sshh."

Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah. Dia membawa tangannya menangkup kedua payudara Baekhyun kemudian menghisap kedua putingnya bergantian. Pinggulnya juga ikut bergerak seirama dengan gerakan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ahhh aku mau aahhh~"

"Jangan sekarang sshh."

Chanyeol mengangkat pinggal Baekhyun membuat penisnya terletas. Dengan kasar dia membanting tubuh Baekhyun kemudian membuat perempuan itu menungging didepannya. Tangannya terus menampar pantat Baekhyun. Dia sangat menyukai saat pantat itu bergetar saat dia memukulnya.

"Aaahh cepatlah aahh gatal Chan hhh~"

"Sabar _babe_."

Selesai dengan tamparannya, Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentak. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan nikmat. Bahkan dia tidak mempedulikan air liurnya yang sudah menetes.

Chanyeol bergerak sangat brutal. Ketiga jarinya kini sudah bersarang didalam lubang anal Baekhyun. Membuat perempuan itu menangis saking nikmatnya.

"Sialan Baekhyun kau aahh sempit sekali sshhh."

"Kau aahh besar aahh terushh Chan hh~"

Chanyeol yang merasakan penisnya berkedut semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Penisnya terasa licin saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya bersamaan dengan desahan kerasnya. Saat dirasa _klimaks_ nya semakin dekat, Chanyeol langsung mencabut penisnya dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga telentang.

Dia mengocok penisnya didepan dada Baekhyun. kenikmatannya lebih dekat saat melihat perempuan itu mencoba menggodanya dengan membuka mulutnya, memejamkan matanya dan meremas payudaranya.

CROT CROT

Chanyeol mendesah lega dan langsung menindih Baekhyun. tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang juga terkena sperma.

"Puas hm?" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat anggukan anaknya. "Sekarang tidurlah."

"Tapi dengan menyusu," Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saat melihat wajah memelas Chanyeol. Kemudian dia hanya bisa mengerang saat putingnya kembali dilecehkan oleh bibir seksi Chanyeol. Dia yakin, malamnya akan panjang.

.

.

.

.

Oke, gamau ngomong panjang-panjang, takut nanti ngelebihin panjangnya burung Chanyeol .g aku Cuma mau bilang… ff ini sampe empat Chapter. Dan bocoran, besok engga ChanBaekHun lagi, tapi… ChanBaekKai. Oke salam terima kasih. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun melangkah kearah pintu saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Setelah membuka pintu, dia mempersilahkan seorang lelaki berkulit _tan_ masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Bagaimana hari liburmu?"

Sehun hanya berdecak kesal mendengar kalimat lelaki itu. Sedangkan Jogin –lelaki itu- hanya tertawa dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Cepat bantu aku menyelesaikan tugasku."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Hei, Sehun yang meminta bantuan, dia yang galak. Jika mengingat Sehun sahabatnya yang selalu membantunya masalah keuangan, Jongin tidak rela membantunya. Dia sebenarnya dari keluarga yang berada. Ayahnya seorang karyawan –sama seperti ibu Sehun- sedangkan ibunya membuka kedai makanan dipinggir jalan. Hanya saja dia yang tidak dapat menabung harus memohon kepada Sehun untuk menyisakan uang sakunya agar dapat diberikan padanya.

"Cepat mana laptopmu."

"Dikamar, tunggu sebentar."

Jongin mengangguk. Beruntung tugas yang harus dia bantu hanya membuat slogan yang menarik, buka tugas matematika, fisika dan semacamnya yang benar-benar menakutkan.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **My Son is My Partner**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park (Byun) Chanyeol**

 **Oh (Byun) Sehun**

 **AND OTHER**

 _Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak kesengajaan._

 _Fanfict ini PWP –Porn without plot- dan juga genderswtich jika kalian tidak suka silahkan klik close._

 _Please don't plagiat, dan jangan lupa RnR. Tolong hargai Seulla._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

Sehun berdecak sebal saat mengetahui, ternyata _printer_ nya kehabisan tinta. Jika sudah begini, dia harus pergi ketempat _print_ umum –dia menyebutnya itu- yang berada jauh dari komplek rumahnya.

"Sial! Sial!"

"Hei kau kenapa?" jongin memperhatikan temannya itu. kemudian dia terkekeh saat menyadari kalau printer temannya itu kehabisan tinta. "Kehabisan tinta eoh? Kau bisa mengeprint diluar."

"Jauh."

"Butuh bantuanku?"

Sehun menggeleng kuat. Dia mengambil jaket dan kunci motor Jongin. "Tidak! Terakhir kali aku menyuruhmu semua data di _flashdisk_ -ku hilang. _Big no_ Kim Jongin. Aku hanya membutuhkan motormu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu rumahmu."

Sehun mengangguk dan melangkah keluar rumahnya. Sebelum dirinya hilang dibalik pintu, dia sempat berteriak memberitahukan pada temannya kalau "Chanyeol _hyung_ sebentar lagi pulang. Ibuku sedang lembur" dan dibalas teriakan Jongin yang mengatakan kalau dia mengerti.

Jongin yang menyadari Sehun sudah pergi, dia langsung duduk disofa panjang ruang tengah. Memainkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi video. _Well_ , satu atau dua film porna tidak masalah bukan? Apalagi dirumah ini tidak ada orang selain dirinya.

Saat video sudah dimulai, Jongin tidak dapat berhenti bergerak gelisah. Tangannya sudah merambat kearah selangkangannya dan meremas miliknya yang sudah membesar dibalik celananya.

"Aahh…" desahan miliknya dan juga desahan perempuan divideo itu saling bersahutan. Bahkan sekarang Jongin sudah menurunkan zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang berdiri tegak.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, seseorang berjalan kearah ruang tengan dengan wajah lelahnya.

" _OMO!"_

Jongin langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya disofa. Dia terkejut bukan main saat mendengar suara perempuan disampingnya. Sialan Sehun bilang ibunya lembur! Dan lebih sialnya, ibunya sangat cantik…

.

.

Jongin duduk canggung saat perempuan yang menyandang ibu sahabatnya duduk disampingnya. Bagaimana tidak canggung, dia sudah tertangkap basah sedang menonton film yang 'macam-macam' dan beronani dirumahnya. Jika motornya tidak dipinjam, mungkin dia sudah pergi dari sini. Lagipula kenapa si cadel itu sangat lama!

"Jadi namamu Jongin?"

"I…iya tante."

Keduanya diam kembali. Jongin sesekali melirik kearah perempuan disampingnya. Wajahnya sangat cantik, apalagi lekuk tubuhnya yang terlihat jelas karena baju kerja yang dikenakannya cukupp ketat.

Jongin tidak habis pikir, dia sudah melahirkan dua orang anak tapi masih memiliki tubuh yang ideal dan wajah yang awet muda. Luar biasa. Bahkan Kyungsoo –kekasihnya kalah jauh.

Matanya terpaku pada payudara montok perempuan itu. Sial, dia tegang lagi.

"Tante…" Jongin mendekatkan dirinya kearah perempuan itu. dia tidak peduli, dia sudah sangat tegang. Semua ini salah perempuan ini, kenapa tubuhnya bisa sangat menggoda padahal masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

"Ada ap-"

Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong saat lelaki disampingnya menarik tangannya dan mencium bibirnya kasar. Dia memberontak dengan mendorong dadanya. Tapi tangannya langsung terkunci oleh genggaman kuat Jongin.

"Maaf tante, kau sangat menggoda."

Setelah itu jongin melepas dasinya dan mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun. tidak lupa dia menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Dia tersenyum miring saat tidak merasakan perempuan dibawahnya ini tidak memberontak.

"Ngghh~"

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan saat lidah Jongin menjilat lehernya. Bajunya sudah dilepaskan lelaki itu, lalu payudaranya dielus nikmat. Sesekali Jongin menekan putingnya kuat membuat dia merasa sakit bercampur nikmat.

"Mendesahlah."

"Aaakhhppp."

Dada Baekhyun membusung saat Jongin memasukkan putingnya kedalam mulut dan menghisapnya kuat. Ini sex pertamanya selain dengan kedua anaknya itu, Baekhyun terbawa suasana saat merasakan kenikmatan yang berbeda ini. Jongin sangat kasar dan dia menyukainya.

"Sebenernya aku sangat ingin menikmati tubuhmu lebih lama, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan. Mendesahlah untukku cantik."

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya, dia hanya takut jika kakak Sehun itu tiba-tiba datang. Chanyeol memilik kepribadian yang hangat tapi dia terkadang menyeramkan. Jongin melepas sapu tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun. Dia juga melepask rok dan celana dalam Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu sudah telanjang bulat. Dia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wanjah perempuan dibawahnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ibu Sehun?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dengan memandang Jongin sayu. "Sial, tau begitu aku berkunjung kerumahmu dari dulu."

Jongin kembali meraup bibir seksi milik Baekhyun dan melumatnya kasar. Dia tersenyum senang saat rambutnya diremas oleh tangan Baekhyun, perempuan itu sudah mengikuti alur permainannya.

Dengan menggunakan satu tangannya, Jongin memegang penisnya yang membengkak dan mengarahkan kearah lubang Baekhyun. menggesekkan ujungnya disana menggoda perempuan dibawahnya ini.

"Aahh cepathh masukkan hhh~"

Menuruti keinginan Baekhyun, Jongin langsung memasukkan penisnya sekali hentak. Dia menggeram keras merasakan betapa nikmatnya saat dinding vagina Baekhyun yang berkedut meremas batang penisnya dan menghisapnya semakin kedala.

"AAAKHHH!"

Dan beruntungnya, Jongin langsung bertemu dengan daging kecil didalam sana. Titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. Merasa senang, dia malah langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengeluar masukkan penisnya.

"Aahh pelan hh Jongin aahhh."

Jongin tidak mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun, yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah kenikmatannya. Lagipula perempuan ini malah semakin mendesah nikmat.

"Sial aahh kau sempit hhhh seperti perawan aahhh sial!"

"Terus aahhh lebih dalam aahhh cepathhh."

"Jadi ini masih aahh kurang hhh?" Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar. Suara desahan dan tepukkan kulit mereka terdengar sangat nyaring diruang tengah tersebut. Bahkan siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan terangsang.

" _Ne_ hhh terus Jongin hhh aku hampirhhhh~"

Jongin menggeram saat merasakan penisnya berkedut didalam sana. Belum lagi lubang Baekhyun yang memeras miliknya terlalu kuat.

"Sial aahh ini sangat nikmat hhh."

"AAHHH."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya dan membasahi penis Jongin yang masih bergerak didalamnya. Dia memainkan otot vaginanya saat merasakan kedutan dipenis yang terus menggesek lubangnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin melepaskan penisnya dan mengarahkan penis berkedutnya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aahhh~"

Jongin memejamkan matanya saat spermanya keluar mengotori wajah Baekhyun. Tapi nafasnya tercekat saat matanya terbuka dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Chan… Chanyeol _hyung_ …"

"Sudah puas Jongin?"

Jongin langsung berdiri dan memasukkan kembali penisnya. Matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur diatas sofa. Sial posisi perempuan itu sangat menggoda. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun tertidur dengan kaki yang masih terbuka lebar dengan vagina yang masih berlumuran cairannya.

"Itu… _Hyung_ … aku…"

"Menyingkirlah, aku harus membawa ibuku kedalam kamar."

Jongin hanya diam dan memberi jalan pada Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal_. Dia masih berdiri diam saat kedua orang itu sudah memasuki kamar yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Chanyeol memang tidak membentaknya bahkan tidak sampai mengusirnya. Tapi wajahnya itu… sial ini bukan salah Jongin. Ibu mereka saja yang sangat menggoda. Lagipula dia tidak menolak –walaupun diawal menolak tapi akhirnya menikmati setiap tusukan darinya. Jongin jadi bingung sendiri.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa selama ini hanya menge _print_ sepuluh slogan dengan kertas A1.

.

oOo

.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh ibunya diatas kasur. Dia berdecak saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang berlumuran sperma Jongin.

"Sial," Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja rias Baekhyun dan mengambil tissue basah yang berada disana kemudian kembali mendekati kasur. Dengan telaten dia membersihkan tubuh ibunya hingga tidak ada satu tetespun sperma yang tertinggal.

"Baekhyun…"

Chanyeol menaiki ranjang kemudian menindih tubuh Baekhyun. bibirnya menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun, membangunkan wanita itu.

"Nghh."

"Bangunlah."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajah tampan anaknya. "Chanyeol… sejak kapan kau pulang?"

"Sejak lelaki tadi memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubangmu."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi. Dia bingung harus bilang apa, dia gelagapan sendiri. "Itu…"

"Kau bercinta dengan orang lain tanpa seizinku?"

"Tidak… itu…"

"Kau harus dihukum."

Chanyeol menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya kasar. Menghisap kuat bibir Baekhyun hingga bibir tipis itu merah membengkak.

"Chan hhh~"

Dengan tidak sabar, Chanyeol membuka celananya dan membuka lebar kaki Baekhyun. dia menggesekkan penisnya pada _klitoris_ Baekhyun yang sudah membesar.

"Aahh cepathh Chanyeol hhh."

Chanyeol langsung memasukkan penisnya sekali hentak dan langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Matanya terus menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terpejam dengan wajah nikmatnya.

"Buka matamu, tatap aku."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung merona saat matanya langsung bertabrakan dengan manik coklat anaknya. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan meremas rambutnya. Dia semakin membesarkan desahannya, menggoda lelaki itu.

"Chan hhh aahhh terushh aahh."

"Sshh kau leih suka nghh penisku atau lelaki tadi hhh?"

"Kau aahh Chanhhh lebih aahh."

Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Lidahnya terus menjilati leher dan dada Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah perempuan dibawahnya.

"Chan hh aku hampir hhh~"

Dia menggeram nikmat saat penisnya diremas kuat oleh dinding vagina Baekhyun. Tusukkannya semakin keras, dia yakin pasti daging kecil didalam sana membengkak.

"Sial aahh Baekhyun."

"AAHHH!"

Mereka keluar bersamaan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan hangat didalam rahimnya. Baru pertama kali dia merasakan sensasi ini. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala Chanyeol yang sudah ambruk diatasnya. Chanyeol pasti lelah.

"Selamat tidur."

Bibirnya mengecup pelipis Chanyeol dan memposisikan tubuh Chanyeol disampingnya. Dia memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidangnya kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul Chanyeol kealam mimpi.

.

oOo

.

Sehun berlari memasuki rumahnya. Sial. Kenapa tempat _print_ umum itu harus tutup, jadinya dia harus pergi ketempat lain yang lebih jauh. Belum lagi disana ramai. Sialan. Mungkin Jongin akan marah-marah padanya.

"Jong…"

Kalimatnya terputus saat melihat baju berserakan diruang tengahnya. Itu… baju ibunya! Dia melotot saat melihat temannya sedang tertidur diatas sofa panjang.

"Bangun!" dengan tidak berperike'jongin'an, Sehun menarik tubuh temannya itu hingga terjatuh kelantai. Jongin yang merasa tidurnya terganggu langsung menunjukkan wajah tidak senangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Sehun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun menatap garang kearah temannya dan menunjuk baju-baju yang berserakan. Dia mengernyit saat melihat senyum bahagia dibibir temannya.

"Ibumu sangat nikmat dan seksi Hun. Kau tidak pernah cerita."

"Sialan. Pergi sana."

Jongin terkekeh kemudian mengambil tasnya dan kunci motornya dari tangan Sehun. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Tanpa mempedulikan temannya, Sehun berari kecil kearah kamar ibunya. Dia menghela nafas lega saat melihat Chanyeol dan ibunya sudah tertidur. Dia kembali kearah pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya. Sehun masuk kedalam kamar ibunya dan tidur disampingnya.

"Ma…" tangannya melingkar diperut Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari ibunya sudah tidur terlalu lelap. "Selamat tidur."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tertidur samping Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Baekhyun. Tapi dia kembali membuka matanya saat tangannya dilepas paksa dari perut Baekhyun.

"Sialan Chanyeol," dia melotot saat kakaknya itu menatap tajam kearahnya. Kakinya menendang kaki Chanyeol saat dia malah menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun dipelukkannya.

Tapi Sehun tidak mau kalah, dia mengambil tangan kiri Baekhyun dan memeuluknya.

"Lepas Sehun."

"Tidak, dia ibuku."

"Sialan."

Sehun terkekeh senang saat Chanyeol hanya mengumpat padanya. Setidaknya dia siapa Chanyeol yang melarangnya memeluk Baekhyun. Toh Baekhyun ibunya.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

Gimanaa? Makin aneh? Bodo ah (?) chap depan aku bakal jelasin hubungan mereka dan pertama kalinya si Baek ngelakuin ini sama kedua anaknya. Makasih buat yang udah ngereview, kalian penyemangat muah:* dan yang nanya kenapa aku bisa bikin nc seperti ini, apa aku udah pernah ngelakuin atau harus nonton video dulu. Jawabannya salah hahaha Seulla masih perawan : ini tuh yah sebatas pemikiran aku aja. Sebatas khayalan wkwk. Jadi… penasaran buat chap depan? Besok udah ending loh. Dan ff ini gada konflik, males ah bikin konflik mulu (?) review? Thank you~


	4. Chapter 4

Pemandangan pertama yang didapati Baekhyun saat dirinya masuk kedalam rumahnya adalah segerombol anak muda diruang tamunya. Kira-kira ada empat laki-laki dan tiga perempuan. Sepertinya Chanyeol mengajak teman-temannya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ruang tamu. Dia tersenyum saat teman-teman Chanyeol menyambut kedatangannya.

"Hai tante, baru pulang?"

"Ya… seperti yang kalian lihat."

Ketiga teman Chanyeol ini memang cukup dia kenal, karena mereka cukup sering bermain dirumahnya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya mereka Chen, Tao dan Daehyun. Tapi kalau perempuan itu… ini bahkan pertama kalinya Chanyeol membawa teman perempuannya datang kerumah. Apalagi salah satu dari perempuan itu duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan tangan yang melingkar dilengan Chanyeol.

" _Annyeong_."

Salah satu dari perempuan itu menyapa dirinya dan mendekatinya dengan satu permpuan lainnya. Mau tidak mau dia mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian tersenyum.

" _Annyeong…_ "

"Perkenalkan aku Minah dan ini Yura. Lalu itu…" perempuan itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol –tepatnya perempuan disamping Chanyeol. "Hei Nana! Keari ucapkan salam pada ibu Chanyeol. Kau ini tidak sopan."

Mata sipit Baekhyun terus memperhatika pergerakkan yang dilakukan perempuan bernama Nana itu. Dari perempuan itu yang seperti tidak rela saat melepaskan pelukannya dilengan Chanyeol, berjalan dengan wajah yang cemberut hingga perempuan itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan yang menjulur kearahnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Nana. Calon kekasih Chanyeol…"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa kalau dadanya dihantam sesuatu yang keras. Matanya juga memanas seperti ada bawang didepannya.

"Ah ya… salam kenal semuanya…"

Baekhyun tidak berminat untuk menjaba tangan Nana, dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman Chanyeol yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang…"

Setelah itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun hanya kamar kamar dan kamar. Dia ingin berada disana. Sendirian… tanpa menyadari sepasang mata bulat yang memperhatikan setiap langkahnya.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **My Son is My Partner**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park (Byun) Chanyeol**

 **Oh (Byun) Sehun**

 **AND OTHER**

 _Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan itu tidak kesengajaan._

 _Fanfict ini PWP –Porn without plot- dan juga genderswtich jika kalian tidak suka silahkan klik close._

 _Please don't plagiat, dan jangan lupa RnR. Tolong hargai Seulla._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _Np: Italic = Flashback_

 _Baca A/N diakhir nanti ya~_

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

 _Baekhyun masuk kedalam bathup saat dirinya sudah berhasil membuka seluruh bajunya. Uhh… dia sangat lelah bekerja seharian. Ingin rasanya dia berhenti, tapi kedua anaknya itu siapa yang akan membiayai?_

 _Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat seluruh tubuhnya sudah terendam diair hangat yang sudah dia beri aroma lavender. Punggungnya menyender diujung bathup._

" _Hhmmm…"_

 _Entah dorongan darimana, tangannya merambat keseluruh tubuhnya. Semakin lama, sentuhannya pada dirinya sendiri semakin intens. Dia meremas payudaranya secara bergantian dan tangan yang lain sudah menggelitik lubang vaginanya._

 _Hidup lima tahun tanpa suami membuat tubuhnya menjadi haus dengan sentuhan. Dia tidak mau menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membayar lelaki untuk menyentuhnya, dia lebih memikirkan kedua anaknya. Maka dari itu, yang bias dia lakuka hanya seperti saat ini. Memuaskan dirinya sendiri._

 _CKLEK_

 _Baekhyun tidak menyadari saat pintu kamar mandi dibuka oleh seseorang. Sedangkan sang pelaku pembukaan kamar mandi hanya bias berdiri mematung saat melihat ibunya mendongakkan kepala sambil mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmatya._

 _Chanyeol –si pelaku yang berniat ingn mencucitangan- diumurya yang sudah dua belas tahun cukup mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh ibunya ini. Mata bulatnya masih sibuk memperhatikan kegiatan ibunya, dia juga menyadari kalau penisnya sudah menegang dibalik celananya._

" _Ma…mama?"_

 _Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap horror kearah anak tertuanya. Sial, kenapa dia sampai lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi? Lalu… kenapa Chanyeol harus kekamar mandi disaat jam hamper tengan mala mini._

" _Chan…"_

 _Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasakan darahnya bedesir saat lelaki itu berjalan kearahnya. Tapi dia juga tidak bias menghilangkan rasa malunya._

" _Mama… sedang apa?"_

 _Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri disampingnya. Lagipula, kenapa pupil matanya dapat salah focus ketonjolan yang berada dibalik celana anaknya itu. Ya Tuhan Baek… tahan itu anakmu!_

 _Tapi…_

 _GREB_

" _Aahh…"_

 _Entah setan darimana Baekhyun malah meremas penis Chanyeol dan keluar dari bathup tanpa melepaskan remasannya._

" _Chanyeol… puaskan mama hhh… sudah tidak tahan sshhh…"_

 _Chanyeol yang sejujurnya mengerti hanya dapat menuruti keinginan ibunya. Toh dia sudah sangat menegang, apalagi saat melihat ibunya itu membebaskan penisnya kemudian menunggingkan tubuhnya. Uhh… tidak salah bukan kalau dia bercinta dengan perempuan ini._

 _Chanyeol mendekat kemudian menggesekkan ujung penisnya membuat ibunya itu mengerang nikmat. Kemudia tanpa harus diminta lagi, Chanyeol memasukkan seluruh batang penisnya kedalam lubangberkedut milik Baekhyun._

 _Ah… sex pertama yang benar-benar tidak pernah dilupakannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Chanyeol, menghentakkan penisnya dengan kuat dan kasar hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhentak diatasnya, membuat kedua payudaa bulat perempuan itu bergoyang hebat._

" _Aaahhh Chanyeol hhh terus hhh~"_

" _Ssshhh…"_

 _Selama empat tahun ini mereka terus melakukan kegiatan ini. Tanpa ada yang tau, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tau. Dan karena ini juga, Chanyeol hanya terpaku kepada perempuan yang merangkap sebagai ibunya, dia tidak pernah –mau melirik perempuan manapun. Didunianya, hanya Baekhyun. Hanya satu nama itu._

" _Mama aahh…"_

" _Bersama Chan hhh…"_

 _Baekhyun bergetar saat cairannya keluar membasahi btang penis Chanyeol. Sedangkan lelaki itu mengeluarkan penisnya dan mengeluarkan spermanya diatas perut Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, menyatukan bibir mereka. Saling melumat, menghisap, menggigit._

" _A…apa yang kalian lakukan?!"_

 _Baekhyun melepaskan pagutannya, terlihat sebuah beng saliva diantara mereka. Mataya menatap panic kearah anak keduanya itu._

 _Tapi…_

 _Kemudian sejak saat itu, nama Sehun hadir dalam setiap desahan Baekhyun._

.

oOo

.

Baekhyun tersentak dari kenangannya saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya. Dia menoleh kemudian tersenyum saat melihat anak termudanya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Mama~"

Baekhyun bergumam kemudian mengelus kepala Sehun yang sudah tertidur diatas pahanya.

"Aku ingin meminta saran darimu."

"Saran?" Baekhyun menatap heran kearah anaknya yang sedang tersenyum –sangat manis. "Saran untuk apa?"

"Eum… mama tau Luhan tetangga kita 'kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku… aku berhasil membujuknya untuk pergi berkencan denganku –walaupun kami belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku ingin saran… sebaiknya aku memakai pakaian apa ma?~"

Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Kedua tangannya mencubit pipi Sehun gemas, sedangkan anak lelakinya itu hanya berdecak kesal.

"Anak mama sudah besar ternyata~ kenapa kau tidak bertanya dengan kakakmu?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut sang ibu. "Dia sedang sibuk bersama teman-temannya."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

CKLEK

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Itu Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat sekarang.

"Teman-temanku sudah pulang. Kukira kau sedang tidur, jadi aku tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk berpamitan denganmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kalem, padahal dia bersorak dalam hatinya. Bagus kalau teman-teman Chanyeol itu tidak berpamitan, dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan perempuan bernama Nana itu bukan?

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun. Dia menatap tidak suka kearah Sehun yang sedang tertidur dipaha Baekhyun. Apalagi wajahnya itu menghadap keperut Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang apa Sehun?"

Kepala adiknya itu bergerak itu mendongak kearahnya. Ohh… Chanyeol kira dia sudah tertidur.

"Ada masalah aku tidur dengan ibuku?"

Baekhyun memutar nola matanya malas. "Sudahlah, mama mau istirahat."

Sehun mengangguk kemudian duduk disamping Baekhyun. Dia kembali tersenyum –sangat manis kearah Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran kearahnya.

"Ada apa dengan senyumanmu itu Sehun?"

Senyum manis Sehun langsung luntur saat telinganya mendengar ucapan ketus kakaknya itu. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang mendelik kearah kakaknya itu.

Tapi wajahnya kembali menampilkan senyuman manis saat melihat sang ibu.

"Mama, aku tidak peru saranmu lagi. Tapi… aku minta uang ya~"

Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah –hampir tertidur kembali membuka matanya. Dia tidak habis piker, Sehun ingin berkencan tapi meminta uang juga padanya.

"Kau berkencan dengan uang ibumu?" Sehun tersenyum dengan waah bodohnya. Kedua tangannya terpaut didepan dadanya, dia menatap –sangat memohon kearah ibunya.

"Kumohon…"

"Hanya 20 won," Baekhyun mengambil dompet dimeja sebelah ranjangnya, dia mengambil beberapa lembar uang kemudian memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Yey! Makasih ma~"

Sehun mencium pipi Baekhyun kemudian berlari keluar kamar ibunya.

Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Chanyeol disampingnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasa diacuhkan hanya menatap heran kearah perempuan yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. Hei, apa salahnya?

"Baek?"

Tidk ada sahutan dari perempuan cantik berumur tiga puluh delapan itu. Yang terdengar hanya dengkuran halusnya. Tapi Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun belum tertidur saat ini.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berbaring disamping tubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya mengelus saying pipi Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya. "Jangan berpu-"

Ucapan Chanyeol berhenti saat Baekhyun malah memutar tubuhnya menjadi memunggunginya.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun, bermaksud membalikkan tubuh perempuan itu. Tapi yang terjadi adalah tangannya yang dihempaskan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol… aku ingin istrahat," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan suaranya sedikit bergetar. Apa-apaan, kenapa dia ingin menangis?

"Baiklah. Tapi jelaskan, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia menatap punggung Baekhyun.

"Kita sudahi saja Chan… aku ibumu."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Dia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun kemudian dirinya tersentak kaget saat melihat pipi Baekhyun dibasahi air mata.

"Hei, jangan menangis," Chanyeol mengusap airmata yang berada dipipi Baekhyun. "Kau kira aku bodoh? Aku bukan anakmu. Kau bukan ibuku."

Baekhyun menatap mata bulat Chanyeol. "Tapi tetap saja… semua orang melihat kau sebagai anakku."

"Yang aku tau, anakmu hanya Sehun. Dan aku anak Kris dan Tao."

Chanyeol dan Sehun memang satu bapak, lain ibu. Chanyeol anak pertama dari Kris dan Tao, tapi ibunya itu pergi tanpa kabar meninggalkan mereka. Kemudian Kris kembali menikah dengan Baekyun dan mempunyai anak bernama Sehun yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

Awalnya keluarga mereka bahagia, tapi mulai berbeda saat Tao –ibu Chanyeol kembali mememi Kris. Membuat ayahnya itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan dua anak laki-laki yang harus dirawat dan diasuhnya. Membuat Baekhyun menanggung bebannya sendiri. Bekerja hingga larut untuk kehidupan mereka.

Dari sejak saat itu, Chanyeol sangat membenci ayahnya, karena lelaki itu ibunya menjadi lebih banyak diam dan Chanyeol kecil sering mendapati ibunya menangis. Ayahnya itu benar-benar membawa kepedihan dalam kehidupan Baekhyun.

Tapi semuanya berubah sejak malam itu. Wajah Baekhyun lebih ceria. Dan Chanyeol bepikir, mungkin karena dirinya yang selalu menemani ibunya, memenuhi kebutuhannya dan ibuya senang, Chanyeol bertekad kalau dia harus selalu membuat senyuman diwajah cantik ibunya. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan ibunya. Ingat, itu pemikiran Chayeol kecil.

Semua pemikirannya berubah ketika diusianya yang kelima belas tahun. Dia mengerti, dia mencintai ibunya sendiri. Dia cukup frustasi saat itu. Tapi satu kenyataan membuat dirinya bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Baekhyun bukan ibunya, dia melihhat itu dari akte kelahirannya.

Rasa cinta itu terus berkembang. Dia sejujurnya cukup tidak suka saat Sehun sering bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun. Baginya Sehun itu parasit.

Chanyeol juga tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kenapa sikap Baekhyun berubah seperti ini. Ini karena Nana, dia sangat yakin.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hinga membuat manik manatnya bertemu dengan manik mata perempuan didepannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat bibir Chanyeol menekan bibirnya. Dia menarik kepalanya membuat ciuman itu terlepas, dia tidak mengindahkan tatapan protes dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu Nana?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Hanya kau."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Uhh… kenapa dia menjadi seperti gadis perawan seperti ini?

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chan…"

.

.

.

Baekhyun meremat-remat rambut Chayeol saat lelaki itu menghentak-hentakkan pingulnya, mengeluar-masukkan penisnya, menggesekkan kelamin mereka.

"Chan hhh nikmat aahh terus aahhh~"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat lidah Chanyeol menjilati leher dan dadanya. Tangannya menekan kepala Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menghisap putingnya.

Sudah lama tidak bercinta didalam _bathup_ membuat Baekhyun seakan-akan mendapat sensasi baru. Air hangat yang membasahi tuuh mereka juga membuat suhu tubuh mereka semakin panas, belum lagi penis Chanyeol yang dapat keluar masuk lubangnya dengan mudah.

"Baek sshh kenapa masih hhh sempit aahh sial."

"Kau yang aahhh besar hhh Chanyeol hhh terus disitu aahhh lagi hhh~"

Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlainan arah dari Chanyeol, membuat ujung tumpul penis Chanyeol semakin menghentak vaginanya.

Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangvaginanya saat merasakan penis Chanyeol semakin membesar dar berkedut didalam sana. Lelaki ini akan klimaks.

"Sial Baekhyun hhh."

CROT

CROT

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya didada bidang Chanyeol saat dirinya sudah sampai pada punncak kenikmatan. Belum lagi rahimnya yang menghangat karena Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya didalam.

"Lanjut?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malu dan pasrah saat Chanyeol membawnaya kebawah guyuran air shower.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyesali kebodohannya. Mengikuti kata kekasih –ehem- yang meyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang. Yang berujung dia harus berjalan cepat dari halte hingga rumahnya.

Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa Baekhyun menyesal? Jelas dia menyesal. Bagaimana tidak. Ketika dirinya membuka pintu, sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya kemudian membawanya paksa kedalam kamarnya. Mengikat kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya lalu membuka seluruh bajunya.

Yang paling parah, kini ada tiga lelaki yang sedang menjilati seluruh tubuhnya. Leher, dada dan vaginanya. Awalnya dia menolak tapi akhirnya dia hanya bias mendesah dan menikmati. Toh dirinya sudah terlanjur basah.

"Sshh jangan membuat aahh tanda disitu Jongin hhh~"

Baekhyun terus memperingati Jongin saat lelaki itu mulai menjilati lehernya.

Jongin? Ya… Chanyeol menceritakan pada Sehun kalau dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tadi malam. Sehun yag awalnya tidak terima membuat negosiasi pada Chanyeol. Melakukan _sex_ terakhir kali pada ibunya itu. Jongin yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung kerumah Sehun –dengan alasan merindukan sahabatnya yang di skors itu, mendengar dan memint bergabung. Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat wajah memela kedua lelaki didepanya itu hanya bias pasrah, dengan catatan tidak menyentuh vagina Baekhyun.

"Uhh~ Chan hhh~"

Punggunng Baekhyun melengkung saat lidah kasar chanyeol memebelai bibir vaginanya. Belum lagi Sehun yang semakin gencar menghisap putingnya.

"Hyung langsung saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian membalikkan posisinya dengan Baekhyun yang menindih tubuhnya –setelah melepas semua ikatan ditangan dan kaki Baekhyun. Dia memegang batang penisnya kemudian menggesekkannya kebibir vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti mengangkat pinggulnya dan kembali menurukan pinggulnya yang menyebabkan batang penis Chanyeol tenggelam dilubang berkedutnya.

"Aaahhh Chanyeol hh~"

"Uhh Baek… kau selalu nikmat sayang," Chanyeol melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun dengan tangan yang memelintir putting perempuan itu.

Matanya melirik kearah dua lelaki lainnya yang sudah mempersiapkan penis mereka. Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menungging tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka.

"Aahh~"

Baekhyun melirik kebelakang. Disana ada Jongin yang sedang menggesekkan penis tegangnya dibelahan bokongnya. Dengan gerakan yang pelan –karena penis Chanyeol yang bergerak didalam lubangnya, Baekh membuka belahan pantatya, memperlihatkan lubang analnya.

"Masukan hhh~"

Jongin menurut. Dia mendorong penisnya hingga memasuki lubang anal Baekhyun yang berkerut. Dia mendesih nikmat saat merasakan betapa ketatnya dan nikmatnya saat lubang itu meremas miliknya.

"Nikmat sekali tante ssshhh."

Baekhyun meremat rambut Chanyeol saat kedua lubangnya terasa penuh. Sakit tapi juga nikmat. Matanya menatap kearah Chanyeol yang juga meatapnya.

" _Move."_

Satu kata itu membuat kedua lelaki yang memenuhi lubangnya mulai menggerakkan pinggul mereka, mengeluar-masukkan penis mereka.

"Aaahhh terushhh~"

Baekhyun mengarahkan dadanya kearah Chanyeol, lalu dengan senang hati Chanyeol memasukkan putting menegang Baekhyun dan menghisapnya.

Sehun yang sedaritadi hanya menonton akhirnya mendekat kearah Jongin. Memberikan kode pada temannya itu untuk berbagi tempat padanya. Jongin hanya mengangguk kemudian bergeser sedikit, dia masih menikmati genjotannya pada lubang Baekhyun.

Sehun mendecih pelan. Dia mengusap kepala Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku masuk ma…"

"TIDAK SEHUN HHH!"

CRAK

"AAKHHH!"

Chanyeol langsung menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, melumat bibirnya lembut saat penis Sehun sudah bergabung dengan penis Jongin dilubang anal Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya dapat meneteskan airmata saat merasakan sakit yang berlebihan dibawah sana. Mungkin lubangnya itu sobek.

"Maaf ma... tapi aku sudah tidak tahan sshhh…"

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Jongin. Jika jongin keluar, dia akan masuk. Jika Jongin masuk dia akan keluar. Dan yang lebih nikmat lagi, penis mereka saling bergesekkan, membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya.

Baekhyun lama-kelamaan mulai terbiasa dengan kedua penis dilubang analnya. Belum lagi gerakan kedua penis itu yang tidak ada hentinya menghujam lubangnya. Apalagi genjotan penis Chanyeol divaginanya. Membuat dia tidak dapat menahan puncak kenikmatannya.

CROT

"Aaahhh~"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya, membasahi penis Chanyeol yang masih menggesek lubangnya. Pelican alami. Sempurna. Chanyeol dpat lebih mudah menggesekkan penisnya pada lubang gatal Baekhyun.

"Aahhh kalian aahhh cukup hhh~"

"Sebentar aahh…"

Baekhyun tidak mementingkan siapa yang menjawabnya, yang berada diotaknya hanya ada kenikmatan yang berlebihan. Dia selalu ingin mencapai klimaksnya.

CROT

CROT

CROT

Ketiga lelaki yang menggagahinya menyemprotkan spema mereka secara bersamaan. Sudah Baekhyun yakini, kalau lubangnya benar-benar becek dibawah sana. Uhh… dia jadi ingin menjilatnya.

PLOP

Jongin dan Sehun mencabut penis mereka dan lubang anal Baekhyun,kemudian duduk diatas kasur sambil mengatur nafas mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih mempertahankan penisnya berada didalam lubang vagina Baekhyun.

"Puas?"

Kedua lelaki berumur sama itu mengangguk. Chanyeol menuruni kasur dengan menggendong Baekhyun. Ingat, dia masih belum mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun kekamarku."

BLAM

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan cukup keras, Chanyeol berjalan pelan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak akan melanjutkan bercinta dengan Baekhyun, dia cukup tau kalau kekasihnya ini sangat lelah. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun tidur nyenyak diatas kasur yang tidak berceceran sperma.

Tapi… penisnya menegang karena terus bergesekan dengan lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dan dirinya diatas ranjang miliknya. Tangannya mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Chan?"

Chanyeol bergumam, dia kira Baekhyun sudah tertidur.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka menyentuhku?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Mata bulatnya menelusuri wajah cantik Baekhyun. Serius! Perempuan ini benar-benar cantik.

"Maafkan aku Baek… mereka memaksa."

Baekhyun melepaskan penyatuan mereka kemudian duduk disamping Chanyeol. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol juga mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau rela aku disentuh orang lain?"

"Tidak… bukan begitu. Setelah ini hanya aku yang akan menyentuhmu. Ini yang terakhir."

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju karper yang berada disana. Dia duduk diatas karpet kemudian membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, membuat lelaki yang masih duduk diatas kasur menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan bekas sentuhan mereka," Baekhyun membuka bibir vaginanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, memperlihatkan lubang merah merekahnya. "Cepatlah. Kau tidak lihat kalau luabngku sudah berkedut manja?"

Chanyeol bersumpah. Mulai sekarang dia tidak akan mempedulikan mau Baekhyun lelah atau tidak. Toh perempuan itu yang menggodanya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

LAH LAH INI APAAN WKWK. Maaf ya kalo di chap ini aneh dan NC gak HOT. Suer udah lama ga nulis ff gara-gara laptop rusak itu… bikin semua kemampuan menghilang (?).

Jangan ada yang minta lanjut! Ini udah abis. Abis! Wkwkwk yang minta lanjut gue sumpel pake bakpia titit nih :

Dan juga yang buat ff **Sexy Aunt** , aku gabakl bikin lanjutannya. Serius. Cerita itu udah tamat, segitu aja. Please jangan cecer aku(?) tapi…. Niatnya aku mau bikin **Sexy Aunt** series. Sumpah gajelas banget wkwk. Tapi setiap series aka nada dua chapter, twoshoot. Karena aku bakal membuat hidup kalian berwarna bersama tante Baekhyun dan dedek Chanyeol wkwkwk.

Udah ya segitu aja. Dan satu hal, kita CBHS harus bias jaga sikap, jangan dikit-dikit war lah~ gara-gara satu CBHS yang berbuat gabaik bakal berujung buat semua CBHS. Intinya sih gitu. Mau orang bilang apa. Mau bilang dosa. Toh kita yang yang ngejalanin. Kalo orang itu gasuka yaudah diemin aja. Kita juga gasuka sama mereka yaudah diem aja. Intinya gausah nyari ribut dan jangan ribut. Udah sih gitu aja wkwk. Abisnya agak gimana gitu, pada war jadi sedih. Buang-buang kuota mending buat nyari video *piip* wkwkwk.

Last!

LEAVE A REVIEW

THANK YOU~

SALAM HANGAT

KANG SEULLA


End file.
